officalhyperct1505fandomcom-20200215-history
The Sonic Movie: Shadows Revenge
The Sonic Movie: Shadows Revenge is a 2018 Film based on Sonic The Hedgehog and also is the Sequel to the 2016 Film The Sonic Movie. The Sonic Movie: Shadows Revenge was announced in late 2016 after the release of the first film as the Second Part in a planned Five Film Movie Series. It is the First Film to come out of the Sonic World Division at Warner Bros, The Plot is about the Return of Shadow and how he wants to get revenge on those who had him locked away and hidden from the outside world. The Film had its world Premier at Leicester Square London and gained mostly Positive Reviews with People praising Hollands Perfomace and the Dark Tone is present throughout the film. Plot Around 3 Months has past since the supposed death of Eggman and Sonic had gone back to his normal life, but after an unexpected disaster, he is forced to come back in the spotlight as he tries to search for Answers with the Help from Blaze, Knuckles and Tails while Amy is trying to uncover the truth about herself. After reviewing the scene of the disaster, Sonic comes face to face with Shadow (Tom Holland) who explains how he has been locked up in a Cave for most of his life and also how he is going to get revenge and use the moon to block out any Sunlight from getting to earth so that they can all experience what he had to experience. So he takes Tails and Kunckles hostage aboard his ship and plans to take them on a ride into the Sun in which will kill them both. Sonic and Blaze go after them but as they go after them they incounter Rouge the Bat (Elizabeth Olsen) and Cream the Rabbit (Emma Stone) who are with Amy trying to Chase after Shadow. But after speeds up even more it becomes a fully fledged battle between the Hedgehogs for the fate of the planet they both finally come to a stop at a Cliff, but Sonic tries to make truths by offering Shadow a way out of it and helping train to become Good. Shadow accepts but as they go to leave they are stopped by Doctor Eggman who is revealed to be alive after the explosion and he tried to chuck them both of the Cliif but fails and Sonic and Shadow both speed off to the others and tells them about Eggmans Return. The Film ends with Eggman standing in front of Robot that closely resembles Sonic, as it eyes shoot open the screen goes to black. Cast Brad Pitt as Sonic The Hedgehog Hugh Jackman as Miles 'Tails' Power Jim Carey as Doctor Eggman Zendeya as Amy Rose Oliva Cooke as Blaze The Cat David Jason Frank as Knuckles the Echidna Tom Holland as Shadow Elizabeth Oslen as Rouge The Bat Emma Stone as Cream The Rabbit Production While Promoting the First Film, Warner Bros Pictures confirmed that they will adapt the Sonic Games into 5 Films that will form a Huge Storyline. The Film was announced to be released on 22nd June 2018 with the Principle Cast and Crew returning to their respective roles. In addition to it was reported in November 2017 that Tom Holland has been cast to play the titular villain of the Film as Shadow. Also it was announced that Elizabeth Oslen was cast in a unreported role in which confirmed to later on to be Rouge The Bat. Then it was also confirmed later on that Oscar Winning Actress Emma Stone was cast in a New Role and will be introduced alongside Oslen's Character. Reception The Film got a score of 91% on Rotten Tomatoes with it being described as a 'Worthy Sequel' because of it's Dark Tone and as it is not afraid to cross the line at some points. But aimed Criticism at the rushed storyline of Eggman being alive and how fast it played out in the final 45 Minutes on screen. The Times gave the film 4 stars out of 5, saying that it improved on the foundations that the First Film planted while also creating a more original story that gives the franchise the push that its need as it gives the Films an new identity that is not connected to the Games. Box Office The Films grossed $450 Million in the United States and $500 in other Countries for an combined total of $950 Million. The Film was projected to open to an opening of $80 Million in America as it was released alongside Ready Player One another Steven Spielberg Film. It grossed $84 Million in it's first weekend to finish first and grossed another $74 Million in it's second weekend to finish First for the second week running. It stayed in the Top Ten for around Twelve Weeks until fell out making it one of the biggest Wanner Bros Title In History In China the film opened to $150 Million out grossing the predecessor of the Original Film and becoming the biggest opening ever in that Country. The other major countries that earned a lot at the box office was United Kingdom ($75 Million), France ($45 Million) And Spain ($70 Million) Sequels A Sequel was announced before the Second Film being titled Sonic The Hedgehog: Metal Fusion was announced to be released in 2020 with all Cast returning and Spielberg Returning to direct and also a TV show based on the Films was announced to air on Cartoon Network for an run of 45 Episodes.